Inner Torment
by Incendo
Summary: Raised to treat humans, even the Level E's, equally, how does one person keep those ideals after losing your loved ones to a human? Hitomi has asked this ever since that day. Dealing with the pain of surviving, she forces herself to grow and mature for her family's sake; even if she doesn't want to. But how can someone move on, when "He" breathes down your neck? Kain x OC
1. Chapter I: Destruction and Beginnings

**I don't own anything, just my OC. Enjoy and review**

* * *

_A single shot echoed through the halls of the elegant manor. Soon, another followed. Painful screams soon died down as the crimson flames began to spread along the halls. The beauty of the paintings that hung on the walls melted away from the heat. Rows of pictures holding a forgotten time are reduced to ashes. Among the carnage, a young girl bravely runs amidst the burning fires, not even caring of the burned ends of the helm of her white dress. The young child had pale blonde hair like the purest vanilla, fair-skin pale as winter's first snow, and eyes snowy blue, like on a clear summer day. Combined all with her delicate face and her small figure to give her an almost unspeakable innocence._

_The heat of the flames and the smoke from everything burning around her began to suffocate her. Coughing and wheezing as she hold up the ends of her dress to avoid tripping to the floor. Everything happen so fast. Her whole life was being reduced to ashes in the blink of an eye. But a home is a home. Her parents were somewhere in this inferno, she had to find them._

_"Mother! Father! Where are you!?" she cries. But no answer was heard. Only the crackling of the flames filled the silence. _

_The worse began to cloud her judgment, tears build up in her doll-like eyes. It was a gun that was fired. It was a gun that was heard. What if they were killed? If so, why? They have done no wrong. Many have said it was their very existence that was their wrong. It was unfair. Eyes stinging from the smoke, the young girl covers her face to keep out the smoke from her breathing while using her other hand to hold up the helm of her dress. Despite this now dying place being her home, she felt lost. Nothing she saw she recognized. She only felt her presences, alone in her soon to be fiery tomb._

_But it couldn't be..._

_If they, her parents, were anywhere, they would be in their studies. Scared from the painful burns of the fire, she presses on to find them. Smoke continued to invade her lungs. Every time she breathed, it burned like a lite match against the skin. Her legs were growing weak, her sight was becoming faded. Her mind told her to stop, but her heart told her to move. What felt like hours, she recognized the wooden door that lead to her father's studies. The young girl near collapses as she stumbles along the burning floors. She couldn't use the walls to hold herself up as they were covered by the flames as well._

_Nonetheless, she pressed on._

_Her ears perked to the incoming sounds from the room as she walked closer. With each step, her insides twisted. As she approached the door, she heard the sound of a woman's sobbing and panicking screams. She knew that voice... It belong to her mother. Feeling the rush of adrenaline flowing through her body, the young girl found the strength to run. _

_"Mother..!"_

_Flinging open the door, the relieved smile fell from her face from the horrifying sight in her gaze. There stood a tall man, aiming a pistol at the head of her mother, who was covered in tears and blood, crying over her beloved, lying on the floor dead. The young girl gasps in shock, covering her mouth with her delicate hands. The mother heard the tiny gasp of her child, locking eyes with her young daughter. Though she was in despair, her eyes told of another expression: Pity._

_The young child watched her mother's mouth move in a silent speech, but alas, no words came out. But the young girl read her lips. Seeing the words of her mother, the young girl shed silent tears. In a split second, the unknown man pulls the trigger without mercy. Her mother was reduced to ashes. She was no more. Without hesitation, her parents' murderer slowly brings his attention to the elegant girl in the doorway. The child, silently whimpering, sees a sickening smirk on his face. Her legs locked in place, her whole body felt numb. Even as the man slowly rises his gun in her direction to shoot, she couldn't move._

_Eyes widened, gasps in shock, she unwilling stands as the last gunshot fired._

_~x~_

"Lady Takumora!"

Upon hearing the loud voice of the driver, I woke in shock, jolting off of my seat as I was breathing heavily. Though I was still in the daze, I realized the car had come to a complete stop. Hopefully the car ride was over. My entire body was in such discomfort. The nape of my neck was tight and numb from me sleeping, and my body was falling asleep. This was our first stop since my car ride started. Coming to my senses, I draw my attention to the driver, who stared back at me with a concerned expression.

"Lady Takumora, you were moaning in your sleep. Are you all right?" he asks.

Hearing the tenderness in his deep voice, I tried to force a smile on my face so he wouldn't worry. "Yes... I'm fine." I said. But even I heard how uncertain the tone of my voice was. And I think he could, too. Either way, he smiles at me gently.

"We finally arrived, milady." he says with his gentle smile. Lifting myself onto my knees to look out the window, I sighed with relief. Parked in front of lovely mansion, the light of the moon made it evermore beautiful. To be honest, this was the first time I have ever been to Uncle Nagamichi's house. He would come to visit when he had busy with my father, or just to simply visit. Uncle Nagamichi has been friends with my Father since before I was even born. He was a really nice man, always smiling so kindly at me when he came to our home. He always smelled so nice, it was a very comforting scent of lilies and lavender.

I turned back to the driver, giving him a smile as I push open the door.

"Thank you, mister." I said as I groggily pushed myself out of the vehicle, taking hold of my suitcase once I was out. The driver smiles at me. I don't know if he knew, but he also... looked sad.

"Of course, Lady Takumora. Just get well soon." With that, I softly shut the car door. As I was about to turn to walk, I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the window and I couldn't help but feel ashamed. Over my right eye was a medical eye patch that I was told to wear while my eye heals. But on the outside of the eye patch, disgusting looking wounds that are still in the process of healing coated around it. The doctors were surprised that I survived. They said that I should have died in an instant from the up close bullet wound; I'm just as surprised as them.

I gently run my finger along the base of the eye patch till the car drove off, taking my reflection with it. Before I turn to leave, I continue to watch the car drive off in the distance till it was out of my sight. Standing under the moonlight, I look at the beautiful thing in the cloudless sky, feeling my heart aching terribly. This night... This was like the night my parents were killed.

My full name is Hitomi Takumora. I come from an Aristocratic vampire family of high standing in our community. The Takumora family has been well known as one of the vampire families to have pacifist views. They had friendly ties to many other noble families, and also with the Hunter's Association, an organization of Vampire hunters. But the closest one was a friend to my Father, Nagamichi Aidou.

My parents always told me to look at every person equal, even the Ex-Humans known as Level E's. And they died to uphold that belief. I'm... not 100% sure of it myself anymore. A few weeks ago, some unknown man broke into our home and set it on fire. Not before killing my parents, and I saw it...

I was able to get away with just some serious injuries. The doctors said that the sight in my right eye may never be the same again. But they also said I should be grateful, but I'm not. The weapon the man used, it was an anti-vampire gun. I know it was. No other weapon could have done this much damage. Vampires like myself have rapid healing processes, but my wounds have stayed. Only an anti-vampire weapon could do such a thing.

After my parents died, Uncle Nagamichi came to see me in the hospital. He said that the moment he heard about their deaths, he had made the arrangements to adopt me. I am thankful, I really am, to have someone like Uncle Nagamichi. But at the same time, the memories of what happen that night torment my mind. I can't sleep without replaying that event in my head over and over again, thinking of ways that I could have done to change things. I need to tell myself to stop, for it was all just fantasies.

Approaching the front door of Uncle's manor, I lightly knock on the door a few times. The door opened, enveloping me in light from inside the house.

"Ah, Hitomi. Welcome home."

Hearing a familiar voice, I felt a slight smile on my face as I dropped my suitcase and embraced the figure in front of me.

"Uncle, I'm so happy to see you." I said with quiet excitement. Uncle Nagamichi, dressed in a dark blue formal suit, picks me up into his arms and holds me close to him, smiling tenderly as he grabbed my suitcase.

"Goodness, little lady. You're so light. Have they not been feeding you?" he jokes. I couldn't help but hold back a quiet chuckle from his sarcasm. Setting me back on the ground, Uncle lightly takes my hand and leads into the other room.

"Hitomi, I would like you to meet my children."

Entering the room, a young boy with blonde hair sitting at the dining table, surrounded by three girls with similar features, stare back at me attentively. The little boy looked at me with a raised eyebrow, as if he was confused by my appearance. The three girls just stare at me with wide grins, perhaps surprised. Either way, I sheepishly scoot behind Uncle and cling to the back of his leg, barely poking my head out from behind.

Uncle, sensing my discomfort, pats me on the head as he says to the group, "Everyone, this is Hitomi Takumora. She'll be living with us for now on, so I want you to treat her like one of the family." After he finished, the three girls surrounding the younger boy come over and surrounded me. Naturally, I never had this much attention before. My cheeks begin to burn up as I press myself closer to Uncle's leg. One of Uncle's daughter's kneels down to my height.

"Aw, you're quite the pretty one." she says with a smile.

Another one leans down closer to me with sparkling eyes, "You are absolutely adorable! I could just eat you up." she exclaims. A small smile crept on my face from their compliments, even though I tried not to since I thought they were saying these nice things out of pity. Another girl, a girl about my height, walks closer to me and gently holds a string of my hair.

"Your hair is so beautiful." she says with slight jealousy in her tone.

"...Uh, thank... you." I tried to say, but it just came out as stammering from my embarrassment.

The girls' cheeks turn bright red, clasping their hands to their chins as they let out quiet cooing. "Aw, you have the most cutest voice ever!~" the two older ones coo. This only made me feel more sheepish. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice the little boy still sitting at the table, glaring at me as he crossed his arms. I was getting the sense that he was jealous from the attention his sisters were giving me. But it's not like I asked for it.

"Hanabusa, come and say hello." Uncle says to the little boy at the table. Seeing this Hanabusa reluctantly push himself off and sulk over to us, I couldn't help but cling to Uncle's leg more. I could feel some strong vibes from him. Hanabusa, with an annoyed expression, walks up to me. I could see his cheeks slightly turning red as he walked closer.

"Nice... to meet you." he pouts through his teeth.

"Um, nice to meet you, too." I muttered sheepishly.

I don't know if it's just me, but I have the strongest feeling that he didn't like me. And to be honest, though I didn't show it, I had a good feeling that I wouldn't get along with him anyway. He seemed to be the arrogant type. Hanabusa's eyes draw attention to the eye patch on my eye, to which he is taken back a bit by disgust upon seeing it up close.

"What is wrong with your face? It's really disgusting to look at." he exclaims as he points at my eye patch.

"Hanabusa!"

Uncle whaps Hanabusa on the head for his insult. As Hanabusa exclaims and rubs his head, Uncle looks down at me with a sheepish smile.

"I am sorry, Hitomi. My son knows better than that."

"It's okay, Uncle. It doesn't bother me." I replied. I wasn't going to be angry at him. After all, this Hanabusa seems really ignorant to me, strange enough that he is Uncle's son. Relaxing my grip on Uncle's leg, I allow myself to stand with my hands clasped to the front of my waist.

"Hanabusa, could you show Hitomi to her room?" Uncle asks.

"...I guess." Hanabusa huffs.

Even though I didn't want to be by him, I reluctantly took my suitcase from Uncle's hand and let Hanabusa lead me upstairs to my new room. On the way there, he kept staring back at me as I walked behind me. It was obvious he was staring at my patch. And he made no secrets of it either, but I simply pretended he wasn't. Opening the wooden door for me, I gingerly walk in, setting my suitcase on the bed in the room.

"Hanabusa, thank-"

Before I could finish, Hanabusa slams the door behind him as he left. Shuddering upon the loud slam, I shrug my shoulders in confusion. Have I done something to make him mad at me? But I didn't care. He doesn't appear to be very nice. Sitting down of the edge of my bed, I opening my suitcase to unpack my things. I didn't have very much, though. Most of my things burned in the fire. But the only thing that I'm happy that I was able to save, was a picture of my parents. Pulling out the picture frame under the clothes that were given to me by the hospital, I gently hold it in my hands.

The ends of the picture were somewhat burned, but it didn't burn away the faces of my parents. The picture is of when Mother and Father were still young. Mother had her arms around Father's neck while Father carried her on his back. I was happy to have it. I didn't want to forget their smiles.

I quickly stuff the picture frame in my suitcase when I heard my bedroom door slowly creak open. Uncle enters and closes the door behind him, smiling tenderly as he sat next to me on the bed.

"How do you like it, Hitomi? Is it comfortable enough?" Uncle asked as he smoothed my hair.

"I-I... I like it very much, Uncle. Thank you." I stammer.

"Good, that makes me happy."

With my hands still holding the frame, Uncle notices it and leans over to see what's in my hand, letting out a soft chuckle seeing the picture of my parents.

"Ah, I remember that photo. It was taken around the time your parents first met."

I look back at Uncle with a surprised stare. "Really?"

"Yes. I remember when your Father first met your Mother." Uncle softly chuckles as he continues, "The moment your Father met her, it was love at first sight. At the time, he hadn't met her yet. But he would talk non-stop about how beautiful she was. You may not believe it now, but your Father was a very shy man."

"...He was?" I asked with confusion. Father was part of a business firm in the human world. He had to talk in front of a large audience many times. To think he used to be overly shy.

"Yes, he was." he says proudly, "But he finally found the courage to meet your mother. You can say that they were destined to be together." As Uncle finished, my heart began to ache terribly. Looking back down at the picture, I think back to the memories of the time I spent with them. I used to think that nothing could take it away, that I was in Wonderland like that human girl in that book Mother read to me. But this was reality. And sometimes, it's never pretty.

"I... I miss them."

Hearing the tone in my voice, Uncle wraps his arm around my shoulder and gently strokes my shoulder with his thumb as he smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I know this must be hard for you." Feeling the warmth of a tear streaming down my good eye, I gently lean my head into Uncle's side, crying silently. I thought I would be over it. Of course I miss them, but they're coming back. Throwing a fit like a child won't solve anything. So I'll remember them, but I'll let them rest.

Uncle leans over and wipes away the tear running down my cheek.

"There, there now." he says softly, "I know your parents would be so proud to see how strong you are."

Feeling a smile grow on my face, I nod, knowing the truth in his words. "I'm happy that I can still see that beautiful smile of yours." Uncle compliments, causing my cheeks to burn red.

"My son's cousins will be coming by shortly. Your clothes are in the closet. Change and come down later. Okay?" Uncle says, to which I nod. As Uncle leaves, I stand from the bed and walk over to the closet. Slowly opening the door, my eye widened so much I thought it would pop out. On hangers, a number of beautifully colored dresses were lined up, side by side. Reaching out and feeling the helm of one of them, I marvel of how soft and clean it felt.

I didn't know which one to pick. They were all so lovely.

Randomly grabbing a white dress decorated with blue bows, I take off my jacket and my hospital clothes and throw them on the edge of the bed. Putting on the dress, I was starstruck on how wonderful they felt. Before I leave my room, I look into the mirror. Gently running my finger through my long hair, I grabbed a blue ribbon from the table and tie it into the corner of my hair.

Though there was nothing I could do to hid the wound on my face, I just shrug my shoulders as I slip on shoes by the door and leave the room.

_"His cousins, huh? I wonder what they are like. I hope they're not as mean as him."_

As I was slowly walking down the stairs, I saw Uncle and Hanabusa at the front door. Stopping at the last step, I try to see what it was that they were doing. Uncle did say that Hanabusa's cousins were coming. Maybe they arrived. I was really curious to see who they were and what they looked like. Tip toeing towards them to try to have a better look, I, however, failed to be quiet as Uncle turns and saw me. Smiling at me, he then says as I quickly straighten myself up,

"Ah, Hitomi, there you are. I would like you to meet someone."

Standing beside Uncle, he rests his hand on my shoulder as he says, "Akatsuki. Ruka. I'd like you to meet Hitomi Takumora. Please treat her well." Standing before us was two other vampire children. The one known as Ruka had silk like, short light brown hair. Next to her was a boy, much taller than me and Hanabusa. Akatsuki had fiery orange hair that he had brushed back. But the most notable thing about he was his skin. Compared to all of us, his was rather tan.

As the two stared at me attentively, I sheepishly bow to them.

"P-Pleased to meet you, I'm Hitomi Takmora."

Akatsuki and Ruka both bow to me, too, with a slight smile on Akatsuki's face. Ruka's expression seemed like she was really bored. But they seem polite enough, though. I could see their glances occasionally draw to the patch on my eye. They didn't look disgusted, they seem, more or less, curious. I couldn't blame them. If I saw a girl with a disfigured face, I would want to know too.

"The four of you, have fun. I have some business to take care of." Uncle says as he leaves my side and out of the room, leaving me alone with the three cousins.

"So, uh, what do you want to do?" I asked with my hands clasped behind me.

"We're playing outside, and YOU are not welcomed." Hanabusa growls.

I turn away from him, feeling the boiling of my blood, and stare at the ground. I didn't really understand why he hated me so much, but I wasn't going to argue. After all, I'm just a guest in his home. Hanabusa and Ruka both head out the door, but I notice one person who stayed behind. Seeing the approaching feet, I look up and saw Akatsuki, who says,

"Well, come one. You're not going to stand there all day, are you?"

"B-But, Hanabusa said..."

"Don't listen to him. He's just has a chip on his shoulder. So, come on."

Akatsuki lightly takes hold of right hand, gently pulling me along with him as we head out the door before I could even argue back.


	2. Chapter II: Bottling Sorrow

**Wow, I started this two months ago and I leave it alone for this long? O.o I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. But to be honest, I sorta rushed into it and then I didn't know how to execute it after that. Sooo, after a two month hiatus, I finally worked on the plot more and I was also motivated by you guys reviewing, favoring and following still even though I almost gave up on it.**

**Please enjoy and review:) **

* * *

With a full moon tonight, the four of us were given enough light to play... Well, more for the others, to be frank. Hanabusa, Ruka, and Akatsuki were playing in a oval shaped sandbox. Akatsuki and Ruka were building a sand castle, though they were still trying to start the building blocks of the structure. Hanabusa had a bucket of greenish blue marbles that filled to the brim. One by one, he placed each orb into a plastic tube. Though I sat far from him, he heard him explain that he was testing the strength of sand material. In my opinion, he was too smart for his own good. Even though this was my first time meeting him in person, I already had a feeling what kind of person he was.

But I guess I shouldn't judge him. He is at least playing with his cousins and socializing. And me? I was watching them from afar, sitting on my knees and leaning my back into the lamppost that was a few feet away from them, and not even really watching them to begin with. I was staring at nothing in particular. Occasionally, I looked up at the shining jewel-like stars and made up my own constellation to past the time. My favorite thing about it was naming them... but I was too embarrassed to ever tell anyone the names I came up with; yet I still gave them stupid names.

Once or twice, I caught the tan-skinned boy taking a quick glance at me when I wasn't looking. I don't know if he noticed, but I knew he was looking my way, even if it was only a few second stare. I tried to pretend he wasn't, for I felt like an idiot for omitting myself from them. I don't know what he is thinking because of his apathetic face, except of a rare smile that I only seen once since he and Ruka arrived, but placing myself in his shoes, he's probably thinking of how strange I am.

He, himself, might not be thinking it, but his cousins probably were.

After all, I would think the same if I saw a girl with a bandage over her eye that barely covers her scars, sitting by herself with a blank expression on her face.

Just sitting here, by myself, made it seem like hours have flow by. I rested my hands on my lap, lightly flicking the fat loop of the blue bow that was attached to the near end of the hem to my dress. I know Uncle wants me to get my mind off of what happened, but, to be honest, I wasn't in the mood to even play. It's only been an hour since I came home from the hospital. Right now, I had no desire to be around anyone; I wanted to be alone. It may seem shrewd to say it out loud, but my eye was beating like a heart, radiating with pain with each imitated pulse, and that pain was causing me to have the worst headache.

I lower my head, bringing my open hand to my face and resting it in my palm. The headache was becoming unbearable, like someone had taken the organ from my head, abused it brutally, and placed it back in. But the doctor did tell me that the trauma wasn't uncommon to cause this kind of pain. Yet it has been nearly a few weeks now. I thought the pain and the scars would disappear already...

Akatsuki must have saw the pained look on my face... because when I removed my hand, there he was; standing just a few inches from me with a concerned gaze. Sheepishly, I politely give him my attention and also tried to fight back the urge to look away so he couldn't see my face.

"Hey, are you all right? Are you in pain?" The gingered hair boy asks. Though his voice was a little monotone, I could hear that he was worried; which displeased me.

Giving into the urge to look away, that is what I did with a indifferent look on my face. I didn't want him see anymore of my damaged face as much as possible, so I turned my head to the right so only the left side of my face was visible to him.

"It's... I'm fine. But thank you for asking." I spoke as kindly as possible, but my voice cracked when a sudden jolt of pain hit my brain like a bat to the head.

I looked out of the corner of my eye, and I could see he didn't believe me.

"Then why are you sitting all the way over here? If it's about Hana-"

"It has nothing to do with him!" I interrupted. "I... just want to be alone."

"Is that really the reason?"

"Yes."

"But I don't want you to be sitting here by yourself. It's a little sad, to be frank." The vein in my head popped from my forehead. I clutch the hem of my dress as tightly as I could and clenched my teeth. I was starting to get annoyed by his constant persistence. I can hear in his voice that he's concern, but doesn't he understand that I'm in no mood?

"If something's wrong, then-"

"Nothing's wrong! Now get away from me!" I shouted with my sight in his direction. My eyebrows bending in annoyance, I no longer cared if he glued his eyes to my disgusting face. Both Ruka and Hanabusa heard my yell, promoting them to take their eyes off of what they were doing and they stared at me attentively. Hanabusa raised an eyebrow at me, likely annoyed of being distracted from his "experiment". With all their attention on me, I feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment as I turn away from their stares. But when I looked back at Akatsuki, he looked more sadden than he did before. Regretful, I lower my gaze.

"I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you; I didn't mean to yell..." I said softly

Akatsuki sighs. "It's fine. Please don't worry about it, Hitomi-sama." As soon as his words hit home, I gave him a questioning look. We were about the same age, so why would he refer to me with "sama"? It was too honorable for me.

"Huh? Why did you put "sama" in my name." I asked.

"I was told about your parents. They were very kind and respectful people, I heard. I only wish to treat their daughter the same."

I felt my face unintentionally paint a slightly amazed expression. I was a bit surprised to see how respectful he was. I don't judge only by appearances alone, but to me, he was like someone who didn't really care about much that goes on around him. Again, his facial expression is what made me think as much. Yet I can respect his concern that he's showing me.

I stand to my feet, shaking off the numbness in my legs

"That's kind of you." I said while gazing at my feet. I lift my eyesight from the ground and encourage myself to lock with his fire-like orbs. "But please, using "sama" with my name is too formal."

"Then... how do I address you?"

I clasp my hands to the front of my waist and grace a small smile. "Please, just Hitomi is fine."

Akatsuki raises an eyebrow, and I don't blame him for doing such. We Aristocratic vampires live by formalities. But I was raised differently than that.

"Isn't that too informal?" he says.

I cock my head as I reply. "Maybe, but my Father taught me that being too formal causes misunderstanding and discomfort; he's a very wise person, so I go by what he said."

Maybe he saw the carefree, laid-back logic in Father's words, but Akatsuki chuckles softly and smiles a somewhat unnoticeable one. I couldn't help but keep smiling along with him as I tried to choke back my own chuckle.

"Your father seems like a very smart man."

With another mention of father, my stomach began to flutter like butterflies have been set free. My sudden better mood was becoming somber and depressing. Even as I continue to smile, it was a sad one, and I only prayed that Akatsuki doesn't notice it. My eyes left his and I stare back down at the cement ground.

"Yes... he was." I mutter sadly. As soon as those words escaped me, my eye began to sting and my sight became blurred by the unshed tears that I tried to keep in. The longer that I tried to hold it back, the back of my throat began to ache and I couldn't keep my sudden whimpers silent. Raising a clenched fist to my lips, I shut my eye, trying as hard as I could to hide my tear filled orb. My body began to shake the harder I tried not to cry, but it was useless as I felt a wet, warm tear stream down my cheek.

Suddenly, I felt a comforting hand placed on my shoulder, the hand gently tighten its grip and held firmly in place. I opened my eye, and I saw Kain tuck his hand into his sleeve. After he does, he wipes away the tear that hung on my jaw line and he traced it from there to the stain on my cheek.

"I'm really sorry, Hitomi" he conveyed in a kind and warm tone. Feeling my cheeks heat up, Akatsuki continues as he untucks his hand from his sleeve. My eyes never leaving his. "I didn't mean to bring him up."

Sheepishly, I shook my head while keeping a smile on my face. Raising my hand to my eyes, I dig away any tears that were still trapped before I look back at him with a thankful expression.

"It's okay. I was the one who brought him up; you did nothing wrong." I beamed.

"Are you sure? If I done something to make you sad-"

"You haven't, though." I interrupted. Before I continue, I reach gently for his hand that he had on my shoulder, and I removed the said limb, lowering it down and latching both of my hands around his palm with a gentle squeeze. Looking back into his fire-brunt orange eyes, I realized how beautiful they were; color like from a fire opal, radiating his calm and kind aura. It seemed the longer I stared into them, the more I became memorized. He... was beautiful; inside and out. I was still dumbfounded by the fact he's related to Hanabusa, someone who is the complete opposite of each other like fire and ice.

With his hand between both of mine, I considerately tighten my hold as a way to assure him that I was all right. We barely even met, and yet, he was trying to comfort me. The fact that he doesn't glare at me or my eye patch strangely or with disgust was enough for me to think highly of him; he looked at me like I was... normal. That, to him, my ill-looking face didn't exist.

"You've been really kind to me. And I appreciated it, a lot more than you think." I said, removing my right hand and resting it on the top of his. "I just... have many things on my mind right now. I'm not in the best of moods, so please don't take my frustration to heart."

The tan-skinned boy graces a small tender smile, but it quickly became more sincere when he says.

"Are you all right now?"

"Huh?" Understanding what he meant, I turn my gaze from him and narrow my eyes to the ground, removing my hands from him and wrapping them around each opposite forearm. Truthfully, I didn't how to answer his question without being blunt and honest about how I felt. I was scared. That man... He literally disappeared after he murdered my parents; the Hunter Association, whom my family had good terms with, did investigate the incident. But they came up with nothing. For all I know, he could be watching me from afar, wanting to take his chance to finish what he started.

When I was in the hospital, I would wake up screaming and crying for hours. The nurse would try to comfort me and the doctors tried to use sedation to ease me, but nothing could take away the nightmares that dig at me like knives.

I narrow my eyes more, lowering my head away from his gaze.

"I... haven't told anyone this, but some probably already figured it out," Tightening my grip on my forearms, I begin to feel a sting of regret for my next words to come.

"I've been scared..." I feel my body cringe from those words. "I keep thinking of that night, and nothing else. It's got to the point that I can't sleep, I don't feel safe anymore. But to answer your question, I guess... I'd be lying if I said I'm all right."

After I finish, I awaited for Akatsuki to say something, but it felt like he was staring at me, dumbfound, for the longest time. My bangs covered my eyes, so I couldn't see him from the corner of my sight. I didn't want to see his expression at all. I'm sure he looked like someone who looked down on a lost puppy with pity. But when I finally was brave enough to stop looking at the ground and lock my attention with his, he didn't seem to pity. He seemed sincere. I could tell just from the look in his eyes.

Out of nowhere, Akatsuki took hold of my hand and started to drag me along with him as he walked back to his cousins. I exclaim as I try to stop him, but he kept a firm grip on my hand despite that I pried at it and tried to lean back from his pull.

"Akatsuki, stop! What are you doing!?" I shout, hating how desperate my voice sounded at the time. "Let go... of my hand!" No matter how much I tried to jerk away, he was stronger than me? I felt like a helpless child, fighting against the will of their parent as he dragged me closer to his cousins. Suddenly, before I even realized it, he lets go of my hand. I look and saw him taking a seat next the pale brown haired girl in the sand. Ignoring the blonde boy's glare face and Ruka's curious expression, I confusingly cock my head.

"Akatsuki, what are you...?"

The ginger-haired boy then points next to him at a spot in the sand, as if he was instructing me to seat next to him. Thinking that was the assumption, my cheeks heat up; I cursed myself for this feeling I couldn't control. But I shook my head lightly.

"Thank you, but I don't want to-"

"Sit down, Hitomi, and play with us."

Is he... serious? Mentally, I sighed. But when I think about, if I was in his shoes, if someone went through what I had and they tell me what I said... I wouldn't want that person by themselves. So he's... trying to make me feel comfortable? After our little staring contest, I gave in. I step into the oval structure and position myself next to him, brushing down the end of my dress as I sat on my knees. Turning my head towards him, he smiled tenderly at me, and I couldn't help but feel a smile come across my face.

"So, what kind of things do you like?" He said as he took a bucket of sand and tips it upside.

"Hmm? Why do you ask?"

"Does it matter? I want to know."

Though I knew I sounded like I was stupid, I did understand the point of his question. But I didn't know what to say, not because I couldn't find the words, but I just didn't like to talk about myself much. I always felt like I was being arrogant when I said anything that was related to me; I prefer others to see what and who I am beside me just saying it aloud. As he starts on his sand castle, he would look my way, waiting for me to answer. Again, I sigh and give in.

Scooting closer, I help them with their sand castle besides sitting quietly while I answered his question.

"Well... I like cute things; sometimes, I like to read manga; I also like to play the piano, but I'm not as good as my mother."

Akatsuki turns to me and says. "You can play the piano? What songs can you play?"

"Um, not many, I'm afraid. But I do know how to play this one piece my mother made herself, but again, I'm not very good."

"Either way, I'd like to hear it."

My cheeks heat from the small smile he was giving me. Shaking it off, I try to change the subject, patting my hands on the slowly building construction. I wasn't really even trying to help, I merely randomly patted on the lumps of sand that they were using to hopefully change the subject. Out of the corner of my sight, Akatsuki still had a little smile going as he continued his project.

"So, um... What kind of things do you like, Akatsuki?" I spoke to him, but I didn't look in his direction.

"Hm? Is it your turn to ask?"

"Um, I'm only curious. And besides, it's not polite for me not to ask you too."

Seeing Akatsuki open his mouth to speak, we all perk our ears when I hear the voice of uncle call my name from behind us. Akatsuki and I turn in unison to see Uncle come up from behind us with a smile on his face. Uncle then kneels down and pats my head, chuckling softly.

"I'm glad to see you're getting along with everyone, my dear."

Feeling a faint blush paint my cheeks, I give Uncle a gentle smile and a tiny nod.

"Mm-hm. They've been very nice to me." But I knew I wasn't telling the whole truth since Hanabusa glares at me and Ruka hasn't spoken a word since she came here.

"That's wonderful to hear." Uncle replies as he stands back on his feet.

"I'm sorry to pull you away, but I have someone I'd like for you to meet." Uncle says as he extends a open hand to me. I reluctantly took it and allowed him to help me to my feet. To be honest, I actually wanted to stay. In this short time, I was beginning to feel like myself again. Like "that night" never happened, and I was enjoying playing. As I walk with Uncle, I turned and saw Akatsuki waving a small wave at me. I smile, and I return the same, but it wasn't enough for me.

"Wait, Uncle. I want to do something first." I exclaim, releasing my hold on his hand. Sprinting to Akatsuki, I respectfully bow to him, clasping my hands to the front of my waist as I straighten my posture. With a small grin, I said.

"Thank you, Akatsuki, for being nice to me."

"You're welcome, Hitomi. But can you promise me something?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"The next time we play together again, follow your father's words: Don't so formal. Act like yourself."

Again feeling my cheeks heat up, I nod.

"S-Sure."

Hesitating for a moment, I turned my back to him, but I couldn't fight the urge to do what I was about to do. Twisting around to face him, I wrapped my arms around his torso, causing a surprised gasp to escape him. I tighten my hug around him, noting to myself of how much I was going to regret this. Before Akatsuki could say anything, I released the gingered hair boy from my hug, then turning my back to him as I walked to Uncle, who was waiting patiently.

I looked back with a smile.

"...Thanks"

And with that, I took back Uncle's hand and he lead me back to the house... all the while, my head was filled with so much nostalgia than I could contain.

I haven't felt normal like this in the longest time.

* * *

Once we were back in the house, Uncle leads me into the dining room. I raised an eyebrow when we walked in to see a bulk man sitting at the table. Uncle clears his throat to gain his attention. The man turns to see us and a smile graced his handsome face.

He had jagged-layered, medium length, black hair and eyes that were as green as emeralds. Despite that he was very intimidating in size, from his towering height, masculine broad jaw line, and his strong physique, he had a very kind looking face.

"Hitomi, I'd like you to meet a associate of mine." Uncle introduces with a smile.

The man stood up from his seat and walked over to me. I was almost tempted to take steps away from the colossal giant. When he stood up, he was much taller than I expected. He kneels to my height and he continues to smile as he said.

"So, you're the beautiful Hitomi Takumora. Is that correct?" His voice was incredibly deep and hoarse, but it didn't hide a certain gentleness and warmth; I liked it. Sheepishly, I clasp my hands to the front of my waist and I respectfully bowed.

"Um, y-yes. I-I am. Pleased t-to meet y-you." I stammered. Mentally, I wanted to kick myself so hard for being like this. It made it worse when he softly chuckles and pats my head with his massive hand. With nothing to do, I slink back behind Uncle's leg and took hold of his pant-leg, hiding a portion of my face behind it. My face was so red and my stomach was unbelievably twisted, I thought I was becoming sick.

"Oh my, it seems I made our little friend uncomfortable." he jokes.

Uncle laughs along with him, it only resulting in me wanting to hide myself in a shell.

"Back to the subject at hand," Uncle says as he wipes away a tear from his eye. "Hitomi, this is Maebara Usakai, he is a work colleague and friend to your father. He came here to meet you."

"You know... my father?"

The moment those words left my mouth, the kind smile on the male's face darken, his eyes narrowed down at me. He nods, standing back to his feet and bowing slightly to me.

"Yes, I do. A wonderful man and friend if I ever met one. He helped me a great deal when I lost my wife years ago, and I'd be glad to extend the same helping hand to you as he did for me."

Watching his face as he talked, every word he spoke made him look even more sad. I wish I was taller so I could hug him; I didn't like seeing him with such a sadden looking expression. Interrupted from my train of thought, Uncle says.

"Please, you two. Have a seat and we can talk."

Taking a seat at the far end of the table, I watched as Uncle and Maebara-sama took a seat on each opposite side of the table. Once they situated themselves, Maebara-sama clasped his hands together and rested them on the table. Both he and Uncle look at me in unison.

"Now, before we start, I wanted to ask you a few questions, Hitomi. If you don't mind." Maebara asks. I reply with a nod of my head and he smiles.

"Now, Hitomi. I understand that you had trouble talking to the authorities about what happened. I hate to ask you this, but could you explain to us what happened and what you saw. And don't worry, everything you tell us, stays with us. But if you're not comfortable with talking about it, we'll understand."

"N-No. It's all right."

I was doubtful at first. I didn't say anything to the police or the Hunter Association because I was afraid. The hunters, especially. I understand that they would want to be involved if one of their own did what they did, but I'm not as ignorant as they seem to believe. I could tell from the tone in their voices that what that man did to me wasn't their concern; passive, uncaring, and demanding. But I was a good judge of character. And Maebara-sama was a friend to my father. My heart told me to trust him, but my mind was setting off warnings. But I ignore the alarms and sigh.

"I... I don't know. I woke up around... midnight, I think. It was night and it was a full moon, and the smell of smoke was everywhere. Suddenly, I heard what sounded like gunshot, and then I heard Mother screaming. And another shot came. When I left my room, the hallways were on fire. I didn't know what to do, but I wanted to find Mother and Father. I was able to reach their study room, but..."

Memories began to swirl in my thoughts. Seeing my mother, covered in blood and tears, and the horrible smile from "him" as if he was enjoying every moment of it, was enough to give any sane person nightmares. I couldn't control the trembling that suddenly decided to attack my body. Biting down the inside of my cheek, I clench my hands onto the fabric of my dress and my eye began to sting and blur.

As if sensing my fear, Uncle reached out and took hold of my hand, lightly tightening his grip as a way to say, "I'm here."

"...But when I opened the door, I saw him, standing over Mama and P-Papa. Papa was laying on the ground and Mama was crying, while he held the gun towards her head. Then he... he-"

I couldn't talk anymore. When I tried to get the words out, I suddenly felt my lung collapse, and I started to in and exhale in short gasps. I squeezed Uncle's hand as hard as I could, feeling the warmth of his hand was the one thing that reminded me that it wasn't happening all over again.

"I'm sorry, Hitomi. You don't have to say anymore, you've been very helpful." Maebara-sama regrets.

Able to catch my breath and calm my breathing, I shook my head as I wiped away the tears in my eye before it fell.

"Please don't say sorry, Maebara-sama. I want to do what I can to help you, so I'll be fine."

The older male smiles. "That's very mature of you."

However, his smile quickly dissipates and a serious form takes its place. "But one last thing I need to ask you."

"Maebara, please. The poor girl is still traumatized by the whole incident. We don't need to bring back-"

"It's fine, Uncle." I interrupted as respectful as I could.

"Hitomi?" Uncle questions.

Looking into his eyes, I could tell he could see right through me; he knew that I was still scared. If my still trembling hand did give it away, my obviously false bravery did.

"If anything I say about that night helps find the one responsible, then I don't mind."

Uncle was hesitate for a moment before he gave an approving nod and smiled. Maebara rested his chin on his raised intertwined knuckles and gives a soft, "Hm."

"I can see you have your father's determination. He used to have that same glint in his eye when his mind was focused on something."

Naturally, I was humbled by his compliment.

"Ask your question, Maebara. This isn't the time to drift down memory line." Uncle states.

"Huh? Oh, my apologies." Once he clears his throat, he turns to me and asks.

"Now, sweetheart, I want you to think back. Can you tell me what he looked like? Hair or eye color? Any notable facial features?"

Strangely, as much as I didn't want to remember, I looked back at it and I couldn't picture his face. Not his hair or eye color nor any notable facial features that I saw. I tried to focus harder on the man's face, but no matter the effort, the smoke from the fire was his mask that covered him. But the only thing I remembered was that sickening smile of his, again.

Locking back with his green orbs, I regrettably shook my head.

"No. I'm afraid that I can't remember anything. Everything is black after that."

Maebara sighs, giving a dissatisfied look as he rubbed both of his closed eyelids tiredly. Suddenly, his smile returns as if he felt he was hurting my feelings from his act.

"Thank you, Hitomi. You've been very helpful. Now, onto the task at hand."

Maebara-sama rests his hand back on the table and directs his attention to Uncle.

"I came to inform you that I've already made the funeral arrangements. Though I can imagine that Hitomi needs time to rest, so I scheduled in one weeks time. Unfortunately, members of the Senate wish to attend. Is that all right?"

Uncle nods. "Yes, it is. You just took a little weight off my shoulders. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure. After all, I still own a debt to the Takumora family."

While they were talking, I suddenly notice the door that lead to the hallway suddenly close out of nowhere. Curiously cocking my head, I tug on Uncle's arm to get his attention.

"Hm? What is it, Hitomi?"

"Is it all right if I excuse myself? I'm not feeling too well."

"Oh, of course. Please, get some rest. And if you need anything, please inform one of the servants."

"I will, thank you."

Slipping off of the chair, I turn to Maebara and bow.

"Have a good morning, Maebara-sama. And thank you for everything."

The black-haired man gave me another of his tender smiles, causing my cheeks to again heat up.

"It was my pleasure, Hitomi. Please, get well soon."

I smiled to him, turning my back from them and headed for the door. As I reached for the door handle, I stopped halfway when out of nowhere, I heard what sounded like muffled yelling and scurrying of numerous feet. Pulling the door fully open, I was dumbfounded to see that the hallway was empty. Closing the door behind me once I was in the corridor, I made my way towards the stairs. But I caught something out of the corner of my left eye quickly run away from the end of the hall.

At first, I was wondering. But when I saw a shred of what looked like blonde hair, I knew who it was. Right now, the pain in my head was returning, and I had no effort to track him down to ask if he heard everything we were discussing. Though I shouldn't care. He probably knows already before Uncle took me in, and if he did, I just hope he didn't hear the full details. He'd probably get a sick stomach.

Chuckling at the thought, I yawn as I head back to my room, welcoming the sleep that I've been lacking.

* * *

Just in time, the blonde boy genius, along with the ginger haired boy, were huffing as they hid past the corridor as Hitomi stepped out of the room. Akatsuki peeked from the corner to see if Hitomi caught on. However, he sees the platinum blonde stop abruptly and stood with a curious look on her porcelain face. With her right eye blind, Hitomi looked out of her left eye for only a split second. Strangely, a small smile came, and a chuckle followed. Akatsuki, then Hanabusa who soon peeks from the corner, watch Hitomi raise her hand to her head with a pained expression as she leaves for the stairs.

Once she was out of sight, Hanabusa sighed with relief, wiping away sweat that formed on his forehead.

"You know, Hanabusa," Akatsuki says as he stands back up and glares at the blonde. "You really shouldn't try to get nosy in her business."

Hanabusa gives a soft "hmph".

"What is the big deal? I only wanted to find out what they were talking about. I didn't do any harm." During his defense, he looked at Akatsuki's face and saw that he seemed troubled.

"Hm? What's the matter, Akatsuki?" Hanabusa asks.

Akatsuki leans back into the wall and glares at the ceiling.

"I didn't know her parents were murdered. Right in front of her, too." he sadly says. "Did you know that?"

Hanabusa shook his head.

"No. Father told me that her parents were killed in a accident; nothing else."

"Mine said the same, too."

Akatsuki continued to stare sadly into space with no particular reason. He thought back to his question he asked, if she was all right now, and he now understood what she meant by her words.

"I feel sorry for her..." Akatsuki says melancholic.

"You do? Why?" Hanabusa arrogantly replies.

"You're that dense?"

"What!?"

"I don't know why you don't like her, but she seems like a good person. I doubt she actually gave you a real reason for you to hate her."

"I don't hate her," Hanabusa sulks. "I just don't want her thinking that she can walk in here and act like she owns the place."

Watching his cousin wave his hand arrogantly and hearing the haughtiness in his voice, he was almost tempted to slap him.

"Really, Hanabusa? I don't understand you sometimes..."

* * *

"Thank you for everything, Maebara. I'm glad my dear Hitomi knows she's has someone like you to look out for her when I can't." Nagamichi gratefully says.

Maebara held himself from acknowledging the fact.

"I'd say it's the other way around; not many people take in children that are not their own and loved them as much as you do."

"Well, I've always considered Hitomi to be like my daughter. She's such a kind, mature girl. Yet she has the habit of keeping secrets to herself, as to not concern others."

"Are you implying something?"

"Not at all... but I feel like she's just not telling me the full story." Pausing, he shuts his eyes as he sighs before he continues. "But I'll believe her if she tells me she doesn't know."

Opening his eyes, Nagamichi locked his gaze with the black-haired man. He saw a troubled look on his face.

"Something wrong?"

Maebara shook his head.

"Nothing. I'm just pissed the fuck off whenever I encounter shit like this. I'm just a little annoyed that Hitomi couldn't tell me anything differently. I wanted to know what the fucker looked like so I can find him myself."

Maebara raises an eyebrow when he hears Nagamichi chuckle.

"Still as foul-mouthed as usual. I was surprised to see your restraint when you spoke with Hitomi. You've gotten better."

"Oh, shut up." Maebara laughs. "Even I know when to control my language around children. I do have a son of my own, you know."

With that, Maebara pushes himself up and slides the chair in. He then says as he walks to the door.

"I should get home now. I'll see you in a week."

"Why not visit more often? I notice Hitomi has taken quite a liking to you."

Maebara turns to him.

"I'd love to, but you know I'm busy with my work with the Senate and my son... I'll try to make time. I own her father that much."

Maebara reaches for the doorknob, but stops himself before saying.

"Hey, I heard some of hunters from the Association wish to attend the soiree."

Nagamichi face darkens and his eyes narrow.

"I'm not sure Hitomi wouldn't want them to come. Tell them that they are not welcomed."

"You know Hitomi wouldn't say that."

"But she'd be thinking it."

Maebara, knowing the truth in his words, nods but reluctantly so. He knew he would have hell to pay with the Association when he tells them.

"Sure, I'll tell them."

"Oh, and Maebara?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"... Thank you."


End file.
